beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Librans
Attempt at a case study page. This one on Librans I have read the charts of. If you'd like to learn more about the basics of astrology try this post: Beginner's guide to astrology part 1 9Oct90 Sun: 15Libra56 in House V Moon: 24Gemini19 in I Ascendant: 28Taurus00 Basic Astrology Sun in Libra, Moon in Gemini "The combination of your Sun sign and your Moon sign produces a very airy and magnetic personality, voluble, expressive, talkative, with an ability to hold an audience. Dramatics are your specialty and you know how to get your point across with flair. This combination blends the emotional balance, courtesy and friendliness of Libra with the intellectual cleverness, flexibility and adaptability of Gemini. Success is gained through a wide array of intellectual interest and self-expression. You don't dive deeply into any subjects, but you have a sharp mind that penetrates quickly and accurate. You may work your mind overtime, but otherwise you don't believe much in hard work. You can be hard to pin down and draw out of the clouds. Glibness and social poise attach to this position. You don't like to take on responsibility and you don't work well under pressure. Restless and nervous, you need to be kept busy and occupied. You can see both sides of any question and at time you have some difficulty making up your mind. You definitely belong to the intellectual group and you may feel that there should be no limit to the amount of education one obtains. You have a sense of balance or equilibrium, tending to keep affairs harmonious and pleasant." Taurus rising (from AlwaysAstrology.com): "Taurus Rising is steady and capable. They are stable and responsible, and they are loyal to the core to those they love. They radiate presence… there is no doubting when a Taurus Rising is in the room. Resistant to change, it can be hard work to convince this sign to try something new. They have a strong stubborn streak and become set in their ways. Before they try anything they must feel it out. Security is the most important thing in the world to them, so they don't want to do anything that would jeopardize it. Taurus Ascendant is careful and cautious. They can be inflexible and single-minded. Think more of the oak tree and less of the willow. They love the good things in life, and may tend towards the self-indulgent. Material possessions can be very important to them, and they may become collectors of some type of object. Taurus Ascendant likes nice clothing with a soft feel to them. They prefer classic to overdone. Always appearing well dressed, they can look good when mowing the lawn. Physically, many of them are built sturdy and strong. Their love of fine food may work against them health-wise. This sign is also prone to throat problems, which in turn may extend up into the ear in the form of infections or earaches. In relationships, Taurus Rising can be somewhat possessive, and they won't easily break up with someone they have given their heart to. Some even view their partners as their own personal property. They are loyal to the ends of the earth once they have given their hearts. Taurus Ascendant is also very sensual… they love all the physical sensations. They prefer the comforts found in a long-term monogamous relationship, and the passion that can be found there." Romantic Astrology Looking into romantic indicators... Mars in Gemini - Venus in Libra "With Mars in Gemini you have a great energy for communication. This power in your words is most assertively used in matters of love and sexual gratification. You have very little problem verbalizing your needs in sex or telling a partner that you want to try something new. Mars in Gemini does become bored quite easily and since this is the planet of action in restless sign romantic pursuits should always have a fresh trick up their sleeve if your desire is expected to last long. Mars in Gemini has a strong intellectual drive so mental pleasure can sometimes be more important than sex. In love, some good pillow talk will be the biggest turn on for this sign. If Venus is in the sign Libra then your most dominating need in love is to have peace at any price. You actually tend to experience much conflict in matters of romance but show your love through an innate desire and extraordinary talent to restore harmony through quarrels. Your Venus in Libra wants to be loved for diplomacy and a sense of justice. You also have an amazing need to be in a committed partnership so casual sex is usually not your best route. An intellectual connection in romance is a must for Venus in Libra. Your ability to compromise is one of your strengths in love and you tend to attract others easily through a pronounced physical beauty." Libra In The 5th House - Capricorn In The 8th House "With Libra as the sign on the cusp of your 5th house love is truly a romantic and beautiful experience. You will express love in a charming and graceful way to anyone you date or are in a sexual relationship with. If Libra is in your 5th house you truly yearn for a partnership experience and will want to meet the needs of your lover in order to feel as fulfilled as possible in love and sex. Libra is an air sign so there must be intellectual attraction between you and anyone you’re dating. You will also want to enjoy recreational activities with your lover together with Libra in your 5th house. This might be dancing, or some other type of artistic hobby you both enjoy. If you have Libra on the cusp of your 5th house then when it comes to love and sex you’ll always strive to achieve balance and harmony. If Capricorn is the sign on the cusp of your 8th house then your approach to sex, love and intimacy will be filled with a heavy sense of duty and responsibility. While it’s not a solid indicator that sex will be less of a pleasurable experience for you, it does suggest that you might need to overcome some guilty feelings about your right to enjoy sex and intimacy. With Capricorn in your 8th house you’ll be a truly committed lover and will take your role as a lover quite seriously. It’s possible that you will put yourself down at times when it comes to your ability to give pleasure to your lover if Capricorn is in your 8th house. Try to access the most positive attributes of Capricorn in your 8th house so that you can channel your ambition and hard work to achieving the kind of sexual intimacy with someone that stands the test of time." Moon in Gemini - Mercury in Libra "When the Moon is in Gemini in the birth chart of your lover, the emotions are backed up by a clever wit and talkative nature. In fact, with this romance, communication is an essential ingredient for a successful relationship. There is an almost childlike, Peter Pan quality to your lover with this Moon placement. Her sexual nature will likely be fickle and his moods changeable. What she desires in the morning may be quite different by evening. In a relationship with someone who has the Moon in Gemini, if you honor the need she has to be recognized as smart and bright and to collect knowledge, you're that much closer to capturing her heart. When you date someone with Mercury in Libra, you can assume that their mind is almost always on your relationship. Libra is the sign of partnership and all Libra wishes for is to please their lover and be appreciated in return. Mercury in Libra isn't the type to think about sex in a raunchy sense; Libra prefers class and grace when it comes to dating and love. In fact, this is one of the most romantic signs of the zodiac so a great deal of mental energy will be spent on thinking up new ways to seduce you. What you will love most about Mercury in Libra is the ability to truly understand your point of view. In a relationship, that is priceless." Eros in Leo - Descendant in Scorpio "If Eros is in the sign Leo then you'll experience love, sex and attraction as if it's all a big show and you are the star. A vibrant fire sign, Eros in Leo will be a passionate lover with a zealous sex life, however the key to turning you on is to stroke your ego. If the flame of ego adoration dims in any relationship then it's easy for you to turn your attention elsewhere. Your deepest need in love and sex with Eros in Leo is to be worshiped and admired. Lucky for you, it's likely that you exude a level of warmth and generous spirit that's attractive to many so love prospects abound. Sex with Eros in Leo is playful and extremely physical but also romantic. You'll have a natural ability to make anyone you love feel like the most special person on the planet and deliver sexual fireworks. But with Eros in Leo you demand the same in return. If Scorpio is the sign on the cusp of your 7th house then you'll be attracted to magnetic, powerful sexual partners who are willing to become consumed by extreme passions and attachment in a committed relationship. With Scorpio in your 7th house you might project your own qualities of possessiveness and deep jealousy onto the one you love. As a result, with Scorpio in the 7th you'll likely invite darker, more mysterious and potent relationships into your life. If Scorpio is the sign on the cusp of your 7th house then you'll enjoy a love that contains extraordinary emotional depth and a great potential for physical intimacy. Just remember, that both of you are playing for keeps. And neither one of you will appreciate getting burned so if there's ever a betrayal in your love relationship the potential for revenge and enduring bitterness is a harsh reality." Karmic Astrology North node in Aquarius, in the 8th house (from astrofix.net): "No longer finding value in vanity. No longer being so territorial about your stuff. No longer looking to your children to provide a sense of self-worth. Letting yourself be intrigued by unusual psychic phenomena. Digging deep into understanding your perversions and eccentricities. Trying more sexual experimentation. Becoming tolerant of other people’s perversions, quirks and eccentricities. Learning to value what is unique in others. No longer being a label whore. Getting deep into technology. Getting deep in to humanitarian issues. Understanding the psychology behind technology addictions. Getting interested in issues of mass psychology and mass transformation. Developing a progressive viewpoint on issues of sexuality and taboo. Becoming sexually independent. No longer needing approval for the type of sex life you want to have. Taking a scientific approach to issues of life after death. Releasing too much interest in your personal priorities. No longer making ego gratification a priority. Letting yourself get deep into astrology and similar topics. Inventing new sexual positions. Becoming more objective about death, and life after death. Learning to embrace the unique qualities you have that may make other people uncomfortable. Becoming more detached when having deeply intimate interactions with other people. Becoming less arrogant about your personal values. No longer needing to show off what you have. No longer being so demanding about getting what you want. Having less ego attachment to your things. No longer seeing your things as an extension of yourself. Becoming less dramatic about what is important to you. Stepping down as the reigning authority on values and priorities. Learning how to be friends with the people you share your most intimate self with." 12Oct00 (coming soon) Moon "Moon in Anaretic Degree: "The Moon posited in an Anaretic Degree indicates that the established emotional habit patterns and automatic responses require thorough revision and are periodically brought up for review. These individuals must be willing to surrender prejudiced and preconceived notions inherent in their family and cultural backgrounds, especially if the Moon is afflicted, if they are to make further progress in life, particularly in regard to business, family, and domestic affairs. Major transits of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto bring about emotional crises that force this realization. Fundamental emotional prejudices and conditionings are often shaken to the roots and they enter a phase of more expanded awareness and growth. This process can be particularly painful for those with an afflicted Moon in a Fixed sign. Critical circumstances may arise through relationships with women or through interactions with family members. The type of situation experienced is determined by the sign and house positions of the Moon."" - Sakoian & AckerCategory:Natal Astrology Category:Case studies